


陆家嘴的羔羊 2

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: all豪，肉文，背德严重，前作请自己在作者AO3与lofter找，金融圈。有原型且非常明显，故事是我yy的，请不要带入到公司原型里去。写法是双线叙事，单数讲的是蔚蓝上市前的故事，双数讲的是1之后，小豪遇到的故事与整个故事的起因。
Relationships: All豪, 中豪集团, 任间焉火, 大豪时光 - Relationship, 投齐所豪, 皓月昭昭, 豪情雅致, 高任一等, 高山原也
Kudos: 39





	陆家嘴的羔羊 2

“愿你走出半生，归来仍是少年。”

真的是互联网营造的最大的屁话之一。

既然已经走过了半生，又怎么会还是少年。

1

这个发个微信就能找到人的时代，你跟谁玩消失？

“肖先生，在过去一年时间内，蔚蓝先后完成3轮融资，拿到包括伽式，前海，紫檀等多家国内外知名PE和VC总计5.5亿美元的融资，市值光速增长至29亿美元，并且公开披露的即将IPO，请问，作为蔚蓝咖啡的创始人，您觉得，您和蔚蓝成功的秘诀在哪里？”

“我觉得，我们的核心就是产品做的好，并且辅以了正确的销售方法，我们的每一家门店……”

看着聚光灯下神采奕奕的肖凯中，站在后台的任豪轻轻笑了一下，拎着西服外套，手机上叫了一辆顺风车，离开了发布会会场。

上海的空气还带着郭敬明说的那股钱味，外滩的建筑依然如他电影里一样金光闪闪，深蓝色的天空没有一朵云彩。

今天的上海，天气也还不错。

“IPO找哪家？”一条信息发过来，任豪看了一眼手机，屏幕中央那一行写着“老肖”。

“仲昕啊，还能找哪家？”任豪打了一行字回去。

“真的要做的这么绝么？”肖凯中回复。

“我的一个老朋友现在负责他们上市承销的业务，顺水送个人情而已。”任豪打字。

“行，听你的，这段时间辛苦了，晚上回家给你做饭。”

“不用了，我今晚约了焉栩嘉。”

“行吧。”肖凯中发过来一个戳手的表情，结束了对话。

伽式那栋40层的大楼就在面前，大楼外的玻璃折射着明晃晃的光，任豪戴上了墨镜，收拾了一下衣服和包，打开车门，阔步走了进去。

电梯宽敞明亮，任豪摁下35层，红色的光圈定格，大门打开，走向了最里面的那间办公室。

“又升职了？”任豪推开焉栩嘉办公室的门，将外套随手扔在沙发上。

“是啊，感谢你喽，等你们上市了，我还能再往上走几层。”焉栩嘉此时正站在巨大的落地玻璃面前，手里捧着一杯咖啡，看着外面的风景。

“那你还喝星巴克，怎么不买我们家的。”任豪看到桌子上的星巴克包装袋，随口问了一句。

“说的跟你自己会喝你们家的咖啡一样。”焉栩嘉嗤笑了一声，回头放下了手里的咖啡。

“我又不是董明珠阿姨，每天还需要给自家产品打广告。”任豪笑着坐在焉栩嘉的大腿上，用胳膊钩住了他的脖子。

“可别，这层不抵以前，有监控的。”焉栩嘉感受到任豪的屁股在自己下体上蹭来蹭去的。

“你们大老板可真无聊，喜欢看视奸还不如去NetFlix充个会员。”任豪听着焉栩嘉的话，自觉地抽身起来，坐到焉栩嘉旁边。

“紫檀这笔钱，你是从哪找的，连我跟高嘉朗的钱都不要了，翅膀硬了啊。”焉栩嘉说了正事。

“5%而已，那么在乎干什么？”任豪似乎早已意识到焉栩嘉要问这个问题。

“没什么，他们现在进来是好事，国际基金背书，你们是打算冲纳斯达克？”焉栩嘉问道。

“当然。”任豪不假思索。

“你个小妖精，二级出身的，一级也混得如鱼得水啊，怎么早些时候没来干这个。”焉栩嘉勾了一下任豪的鼻子。

“以前的我，别人不知道你还不知道么？”任豪笑着又躺进了焉栩嘉怀里。

焉栩嘉摸了摸任豪的脸，纤细的手指划过精致的脸庞，岁月似乎从没有在美人脸上留下痕迹，任豪伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔焉栩嘉的手指，焉栩嘉狠狠地，用手往他嘴里捅了一下。

“任豪，你比我更清楚吧，蔚蓝去年，销售额1.3亿，净亏损2.4亿。现在累计出让39%，除了紫檀的5%，你那个朋友的4%外，我跟高嘉朗一人15%，即使你跟肖凯中能把握那61%，如果我们任何一个人离开，你们就永远没有出头之日了吧。”

焉栩嘉拿出手来，晶莹的唾液拉出长长的丝，带着水光的手指，捏住了任豪的脸。

“所以，别太跳了，没有我跟高嘉朗，你什么都不是。”说着吻上了任豪的额头。

“这个泡沫是我们三个一起做大的，覆巢之下，又何来完卵？”任豪抓住焉栩嘉的手腕，凑到自己嘴边，继续吮吸着他的手指：“而且，这玩意不就是比谁吹的牛更大么？吹到现在，就差那最后的一步了，你们陪我把它吹完，对我，对你们，都是好事吧。”

焉栩嘉望着怀里人的眼睛，那双黑曜石一般的眼睛一如初见时闪亮。

“所以，紫檀的钱，你到底是怎么搞定的？”

“你的老相好，何洛洛啊，除了他，难道还能是因为我们真的厉害么？”

焉栩嘉笑了出来，事实并没有出乎他的意料。

“他可比你温柔多了，这倒是真的。”任豪擦了擦嘴角溢出的口水。

“他倒是乐的清闲。”焉栩嘉从沙发上站起来，拨了那个许久没拨了电话。

“你放心，我没碰他，干干净净的，他这一轮进来，还是为了你的。”任豪也跟着起身，拿起了旁边的衣服。

“我可不值1.5个亿。”焉栩嘉笑得有些尴尬。

“但他们家可不缺这1.5个亿。”任豪披上衣服：“你们慢慢叙旧，我们直接晚上卡尔顿见吧。”

2

任豪当时离开上海，唯一一条路，就是回家。

他跟张颜齐还是攒了一些买房钱的，或者说，他还是攒了一些钱留给自己和张颜齐的，虽然不多，但是还够他找到一份默默无闻的工作，好好过一个平凡人的生活。

况且，无论发生什么，家里总还有爸妈等着你。

任豪一个人回家的时候，身上除了一部手机，什么都没带，开门的母亲看着眼前胡子拉碴的儿子，虽然不知道发生了什么，但还是心疼的哭了出来。

她知道儿子这些年很不容易，现在回来，她其实很高兴。

“你当初非要选这个专业，妈也拦不住你，现在想想，当时听妈的，干个轻松一点的活，多好。”母亲一边给儿子做饭，一边唠叨着。

任豪只是木木地盯着前方，像是丢了魂。

“你啊，很多时候就是太要强了，从小的时候就是，妈说只要能上重点就行，你非要逼着自己考第一，妈说能上一本就行，你非要逼着自己上清北，妈说了选个文科一点的专业，出来当个老师就行，你非要去搞金融……唉，每次看到你都觉得累。”母亲端上来一盘胡萝卜肉丝和一晚蛋炒饭。

任豪端起碗，扒拉几口，就哭了。

无论平时看起来多坚强，回家的时候，那个狭窄的只有十几平米的小房间，总是能让你放下一切的防备。

“妈，我喜欢男的，很多年前就是了，我跟他在一起八年了，前几天，他出轨被我抓到了。”

“是嘛，妈早就知道了。”

任豪的父亲离开他们很早，当初就是在外面有了别的女人，在任豪很小时就甩下他们母子离开了，所以对于任豪来说，这件事，真的很重要很重要。

“当年你上高中的时候，那个孩子是叫高家宁是吧，有好多次，莫名其妙的，就帮我买菜，每年母亲节还给我送花，我最开始还不知道是怎么回事，后来问了些人，才知道他喜欢你，那时候我就知道了，不过我觉得，你既然没告诉我，肯定有你的理由。”妈妈笑得很开心，像是一下子想到了当年的时光。

“别提他了。”任豪又想到了现在的高嘉朗，过去的日子已经彻底过去了。

“你啊，就跟我年轻时一样，要我猜，这个男孩应该也是你的初恋吧，偶尔遇见了一个好像还不错的人，就什么都不记得了。”妈妈轻轻拉过任豪的手：“不过这也不怪你，你爸离开你太早了，妈妈又没法给你什么依靠，你会过于依靠别的男人，也是可以理解的，是妈妈不对。”

“不不不，不是的。”任豪哭着摇头：“是我太傻了。”

“没事的，小豪，都过去了，现在你回来了，外面还有很多很多人，世界还很广阔，妈妈永远支持你。”母亲的怀抱带着一种虽然陌生，但是却又熟悉的温暖，任豪像是回到了那个三四岁每天苦闹的小孩子。

夜深了，等到任豪再次熟睡过去的时候，坚持了那么久的母亲，才敢把被子蒙在头上，小声的抽泣。

她之前看过很多很多的书，也背着任豪偷偷参加过一些家长的集会，她觉得自己已经做好了做一个同性恋的母亲的准备，可是当故事真的呈现在自己面前的时候，她还是觉得，她不是一个好母亲。

她看过有人写，父爱的缺失是很大的原因，以后，即使有很多人告诉她，那是天生的，她还是会自责，如果当时，自己争气一点，儿子的生活，会不会好很多很多。

即使他还是同性恋，他也不必像他曾经那样，拼命的非要证明自己了，至少会活得比现在开心。

“妈，我一个朋友现在在一家互联网公司工作，搞打车的，现在在北京，他们说他们那里正好缺一个销售，问我要不要去，我想了想，要不就做这个吧。”

次日清晨，和煦的阳光透过窗户照进狭小的屋子，桌子上放着一碗母亲从外面打包回来的热干面，年轻人起得晚，不爱吃早饭，她都知道，但是为了身体健康，还是要吃一点的。

“好啊，你觉得好就行，常回来看看妈就行。”母亲一边洗着衣服，一边回答道：“北京比上海冷，你回来什么都没带，买点衣服再去吧。”

“知道啦，这些准备的东西我都会做好再去的。”任豪撒娇到。

“你去了以后住哪里啊？”看着任豪的笑容，母亲好像猜到了什么东西。

“就先跟他合租吧。”任豪脸红了。

“你悠着点啊。”母亲心照不宣的笑了笑：“多见见人，别又被骗了。”

“害，你还不知道他么？我那个高中同学，叫肖凯中的。”任豪笑着回答。

“哦，那个小胖子啊，你别说，他当时应该也挺喜欢你的吧。”母亲想到了那个人，看起来憨憨的，不像是坏人。

“人家现在健身了，可不是小胖子了。”任豪从手机里调出照片，健身房的镜子前，肖凯中健硕的腹肌，棱角分明的脸，让母亲也吃了一惊。

“你们怎么说来着，‘每个胖子都是潜力股’，果然是呢。”母亲又拿着任豪的手机，眯着眼睛看了一会，感叹了一句。

咣当咣当，任豪靠在座椅上，微微的困意里，来到了北京。

3

“解决了？”

任豪穿着酒店的丝质浴袍，躺在床上，头发还有些湿漉漉的，被发带扎到脑后，白嫩的脸像是随时能捏出水来，看到进门来的焉栩嘉，一边吹着头发，一边随口问道。

“不提那个疯婆娘也罢。”焉栩嘉似乎并不开心，语气里带着沉重的怨气。

脱掉外套，挂在门口的衣架上，随意地坐在沙发上。

任豪这边吹好了头发，将发带扯下，然后解开了浴袍的扣子，白玉一般的躯体暴露在空气里。走几步走到焉栩嘉面前。

双膝缓缓下折，纤细的手指掰开腰带的活扣，“咔嚓”一声，整条抽出，拉下拉链，内裤已经支了起来。

透过内裤，轻轻拿舌尖点一点，腥味带着性刺激，一切都很熟悉。

拉下内裤，已经半充血的阴茎散着热气，任豪闭上眼睛，缓缓吞了下去。

下体传来口腔的湿热，焉栩嘉一只手抓住任豪的头发，控制着在自己下体上动着。

一下子有些深了，任豪眼睛挤了一下，吐了出来，咳嗽了两声。

“任豪，你知道你这个人最骚的地方在哪么？”焉栩嘉嘴角扬起邪魅的微笑。

“就是你明明已经是个不折不扣的婊子了，但是每次被上的时候，都表现得像是个涉世未深的小男孩。”焉栩嘉对着任豪的嘴，又一次抽插了起来。

揪着头发，焉栩嘉一把把任豪推倒在地毯上，双手把大腿掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴。

像是小时候看摄像机加速拍出来的花朵绽放。

刘海搭在额头上，任豪侧脸压在地毯上，目光盯着旁边的壁炉。

壁炉上挂着一个木雕，雕的是一只老鹰，木头上挂着一层清亮的漆，鹰栩栩如生，盯着任豪。

焉栩嘉撞击着他的身体，他配合着身体的本能发出娇喘。

因为每次都没法适应，都会有新的感受，所以才会每次，都像是没有任何经验的小处男。

“你确定IPO真的要找仲昕？”焉栩嘉心满意足的看着软烂在地上的任豪，开始收拾。

“当年Mena对我有恩，如果不是她，我早不知道在哪里了，所以，现在帮帮她也是应该的。”任豪躺在地上，两腿之间白色的液体顺着往下流。

“帮她，你们那个财务状况，害她差不多吧。”焉栩嘉充满不屑。

“你倒也不必折损我们，通过烧钱占据市场份额，这是走的通的模式，只要你们还在给我们进行资金背书，我们就还能烧下去。”他勉强地撑起腰，焉栩嘉确实不是一个怜香惜玉的人，他感觉有些腰疼。

“你说是就是吧。”焉栩嘉本来就没脱衣服，腰带一系，外套一披，什么都看不出来。

“我去下面开个会，后半夜再来，你自己处理好吧。”说完，关上了门。

这是焉栩嘉的习惯，他是不会一次就放过任豪的，任豪也习惯了。

打开浴室的喷头，热水从花洒上落下，浇在任豪头上，蒸腾的热气中，他忽然想到，这一切的开始，那个在希尔顿的夜。

再次穿上浴袍，任豪迟疑了一会，给那个人发去了信息。

“丽斯卡尔顿417，想搞我的话，八点之前出现。”

发完，他扎进了枕头，准备小睡一觉，仲昕离丽斯并不远，那个人想来，也就是半个小时的事。

再次醒来的时候，是感受到了那双熟悉的手和体温。

夏之光从背后抱住任豪，一只手捏着他的屁股，另一只手揉着他的胸，下巴在肩膀上，来回蹭着。

“剪头发了？”任豪问候这个两年未见的旧人，倒像是问候了一个亲戚。

“寸头好打理一些，看着也精神。”夏之光的手指在任豪股间试探了一下，轻轻怼了进去。

“这两年想我么？”任豪此时已经化成了一滩水，浇在夏之光身上。

“你当初一句话不吭就离开了，谁知道再见的时候，已经变成这样了呢？”夏之光用手扶了扶自己的肉棒，塞进了任豪的身体。

“我没变啊，你也没变吧。”任豪自己动着腰，在夏之光的下体上磨蹭。

“我倒确实没变，但是你还是变了的。”夏之光咬了咬任豪的耳垂：“那个拒绝我，说只有一次的豪哥离开了，现在的这个，很享受这一刻呢。”

“没事没事，我们公司的IPO由你们负责，以后，你还有很多次机会。”任豪一下子把夏之光摁倒，就像两年前，夏之光第一次摸他的时候，他一把把他摁到地铁玻璃上一样。

“还在健身？”夏之光的表情似乎很享受。

“是啊。”任豪笑着，腰上下扭动，很快就把夏之光弄射了。

站在落地玻璃前，午夜的外滩依然向以前一样灯火通明，车水马龙。

人的叛逆是有一定的量的，任豪年轻的时候循规蹈矩太久了，所以到这个时候，他开始叛逆了。

而他也意识到，这副肉体，这张脸，他的职业，都给了他叛逆的资格。

4

“谢谢你啊，凯中。”

北京南站日常空旷的像是没人，任豪刚从出站口出来，就看到了向他招手的肖凯中。

“路上还好吧。”肖凯中很热情，帮着任豪提过箱子，并给他递来一杯咖啡。

“挺好的。”任豪接过热腾腾的咖啡，喝了一小口，苦味带着回甜。

北京，新的生活开始了。

“怎么样，应该挺稳的吧。”面试完，肖凯中问任豪。

“你都帮忙了，应该是没问题了。”任豪笑得很腼腆，虽然他已经很久没有参加过面试了，但是，对于一个在金融行业摸爬滚打了这么多年的一个销售而言，互联网公司这种低级的面试，还是得心应手的。

“太好了，晚上去吃全聚德吧，你来北京，肯定要尝尝烤鸭的。”肖凯中很开心，本来他是没有指望任豪再联系他的，但是突然的消息，现在又跟自己生活在一起，他还是欣喜若狂。

即使肖凯中在公司里已经是男神了，但是他的骨子里，还是那个自卑的小胖子。

而任豪，就是那个自卑的灵魂深处，永恒的白月光。

金黄色的烤鸭带着酥脆的外壳，一片一片的，肥瘦均匀，搭配上薄面皮，葱丝和全聚德特制的甜面酱，一切都很美好。

“你怎么突然想着来北京啊，原来在上海遇到什么事了么？”几倍酒下肚，肖凯中终于壮起胆子，问了这个问题。

“没什么。”任豪还是有点心虚。

“不想说就别说了。”肖凯中察觉了任豪的难言之隐：“既然已经来北京了，那就好好过吧。”

“你很厉害嘛，已经做到COO了，比我们当时很多人都好多了。”任豪转换了话题。

“算了吧，这家公司，快不行了，网约车这个行业呀，烧钱烧不过滴滴的。”提到工作，肖凯中显然并不愉快。

“你们不是刚拿了联银46亿么，再加上之前阿里那30亿，怎么，还是比不过么？”任豪显然还是做了一定的准备。

“那是芸姐比较牛逼，毕竟人家中金出来的，想拿钱还是拿的到，但是你看滴滴啊，柳青那是什么人，高盛回来的，从王刚开始，到紫檀，阿里，腾讯，软银，那都是几十个亿美元砸进去水花没一个的，我们怎么跟人家比。”肖凯中抱怨道。

“在我们搞二级的人看，都是赔本赚吆喝，谁还能比谁厉害了。”任豪安慰着肖凯中：“而且，看你现在的经济条件，即使比不过，你也比我们大部分同龄人要厉害了。”

“是赔本赚吆喝，但是人家有那么多人做担保，赔得起，赔的大，而且做的早，你看现在，谁出门不用滴滴啊。”肖凯中显然有些上头，也许只是因为，他在任豪面前能做真正的自己。

“没事的，你继续加油，我相信你的。”任豪鼓励了肖凯中一句。

肖凯中突然抬起头，盯着任豪的脸。

“你还记不记得，高中那个追你的人，叫高家宁的。”眼神凌厉的像是刀子。

“记得，怎么了？”任豪感觉有些慌了神。

“他改名叫高嘉朗了，现在已经是前海基金的合伙人了，你知道么，我们之前去找钱，我想到他，如果有前海这种国资系老大出来给我们撑腰，我觉得还可以搏一搏，结果你才怎么着？”肖凯中脸上露出神秘的微笑。

“怎么了？”任豪脸色有些僵硬，好像猜到了结局。

“他看都没看我们的BP，也没听我们讲，直接跟我说，他知道我就不是一个做大事的人，所以不会投我们。”肖凯中冷冷的说。

听到这里，任豪反而松了一口气。

“他那个人吧，就是那样，老喜欢拿有色眼镜看人的。”任豪随便安慰了几句。

“他后来有找过你么？”肖凯中似乎对这件事真的很在意，毕竟，他总觉得，高嘉朗看不起他，有一大半跟任豪有关。

“没有啊。”任豪很轻松的撒了个谎：“你要不提，我都还不知道他也在搞金融。”

肖凯中虽然口头上说着不容易，但到底也已经是一家市值500多亿的公司的COO了，二环和国贸有房子，京郊还有一栋别墅，这不是他这个年纪的正常人能做到的。

毕竟背靠着中国第一大的车企，怎么都饿不死不是。

回到住的地方已经是后半夜了，任豪驾着比他健壮的多的肖凯中，一步一抖地回到了公寓里。

肖凯中原本瘫倒在床上，但是发现任豪轻轻躺到自己身边的时候，还是清醒了一点，下床准备回自己的卧室。

“干嘛？”任豪笑了，肖凯中又变回了那个高中时都不敢跟自己说话的小胖子。

“真的可以么？”肖凯中有些幼稚地问。

“我都答应你来北京了，你觉得呢？”任豪一把把肖凯中拉回了床上。

他妈妈小时候常跟他说，要找喜欢自己的，而不是自己喜欢的。

这一次，任豪只想找个喜欢自己的好男人，而不是自己喜欢的坏男人。

5

“好久不见！”

任豪热情地拥抱了Mena，两个许久不见的老朋友，激动的像是过了年。

“我还说你怎么突然辞职了，原来是给大老板管钱去了，我就说嘛，你个小婊子怎么会随便就离开我们。”Mena说话还是像以前一样毒。

“可以了啊。”任豪面对旧友的揭短，一点都不生气：“我之前来上海又不是没约过你，自己大忙人一个，还好意思说我。”

“哎呀别说了，知道我忙你还来给我添乱，你们这个案子啊，我怕是又要忙半年。”Mena虽然嘴上这么说，但还是很得意：“忙完了我就去结婚，然后离你们这些人远远的。”

旁边的夏之光笑得很尴尬，毕竟，昨晚开门遇见焉栩嘉，不是什么愉快的事。

“他叫你来的？”焉栩嘉似乎并不在意夏之光。

“是啊。”夏之光有些木木的。

“真的是骚啊。”焉栩嘉说话没头没尾的，夏之光愣了半天。

不过后来想想，蔚蓝这一路是伽式和前海保着过来的，也就明白了。

一个是国内最大的国资系母基金，一个是国内最大的私募基金，现在又加了世界上最大的VC之一紫檀资本，这三家同时背书和保驾护航，真的是猪都能飞起来。

“你还记得光光嘛，当时你的徒弟，现在也跟着我一起来IB干了。”Mena当然不知道背后的猫腻，当然，即使她知道，她的情商也会装作不知道，还在给任豪介绍夏之光。

“当然记得，两年没见，我们光光又变帅了。”任豪客套着摸了摸夏之光的头。

“您的美式咖啡。”楼下熟悉的星巴克，前台小姐递过来两杯咖啡。

“蔚蓝的CFO来星巴克买咖啡，怕不是来做竞品调研的。”夏之光接过任豪手里的咖啡。

“你们B1那家蔚蓝不是要开了么，到时候记得支持我们哦。”任豪似乎并不打算回答夏之光的无理取闹。

“你还记不记得，两年前这里有个服务员，特别喜欢你那个，每次都会给你一片饼干的那个小朋友。”两个人似乎又回到了当时的日子。

“记得啊，怎么了。”任豪满不在意的回答。

“现在也不知道他去哪里了。”夏之光似乎也只是打算怀念一下过去：“他要是看到现在的你，不知道还会不会喜欢你。”

“你不是还喜欢我么？”任豪的语气有些轻蔑：“即使我变成你口中现在的我，也没见你躲得远远的啊。”

夏之光一下子被塞得无话可说，只能傻乎乎的跟在任豪身后。

“讲真的，你当时为什么要离开啊，明明那时候，已经还算好起来了，难道真的是跟人去创业了，时间也对不上啊。”夏之光问。

“没什么，那时候遇上点别的事情，就突然不喜欢这里的生活了。”任豪喝了一口咖啡，面不改色。

“那现在怎么又回来了呢？”

“因为现在又喜欢了。”

任豪又随意吸了两口咖啡，然后把大半杯星巴克，随手扔进了垃圾桶里，垃圾桶旁边，一家店面正在装修，封壳上，是蔚蓝咖啡标志的蓝色山茶花。

“纳斯达克，低价15美元，底股3000万，市值40亿美元保底。”任豪跟Mena说了自己的底线。

“大哥，虽然我知道你们是明星企业，但是到底成立还不到两年，自1999-2000年互联网泡沫以来，还没有一家公司在成立不到两年就取得30亿美元的公开估值呢。”Mena听着任豪的话，有些头疼。

“可是上一轮紫檀已经给到了29亿美元，总不能让人家亏本吧。”任豪抖抖肩，装作无奈。

“你们要不再等几轮，毕竟现在才刚做完B+，再融C，融D，对你来说不是难事吧。”Mena尝试着将谈判往另一个方向引。

“不，我就要在这一轮上市。”任豪似乎很坚决。

“可是上市了你们也套不了现啊，纳斯达克对高管持股要求挺严的。”Mena有点不太懂任豪的逻辑，虽然现在出去了39%，但是作为明星企业，他们想要再融C一点问题都没有，C轮到40亿美金也没有什么问题，不明白为何，他对上市如此执念。

“就像你说的，还没有什么公司能在两年内迅速上市。”任豪微笑着：“蔚蓝不缺钱，但是需要名声，老肖说他要做中国的星巴克，可是咖啡这个东西，谁能喝出来蔚蓝和星巴克有什么区别，我们现在是在靠补贴打市场，但是我们不可能永远靠烧投资人的钱打补贴战，等到蔚蓝不做补贴的时候，价格差不多的情况下，他们凭什么选择蔚蓝而不是星巴克？”

“用户习惯？”夏之光插一句话进来。

任豪摇摇头：“老肖以前做快车的时候，跟滴滴打价格战，赢了么？有用户习惯么？用户习惯这个东西在中国不是一两年能做出来的东西。”

“那你说是什么，这又跟你非要上市有什么关系？”Mena忽然觉得这个问题有点意思。

“是产品本身的阶层性和文化。”任豪的语气里带着蔑视：“如果蔚蓝能够成为这个传奇，那么，其实代表了蔚蓝这家公司的等级和文化水平，上市与其说是募资，不如说是一场盛大的营销，消费者需要知道，蔚蓝是中国的星巴克，甚至比星巴克更为传奇，在这个基础商偷换他们的认知概念，才是我想做的事。”

Mena看着面前意气风发的任豪，一瞬间恍如隔世，回到了那个22岁少年第一次进公司的时候。

6

浓烈的酒气像是蜃气楼的鬼魂，牢牢地压在任豪身上。

肖凯中在任豪身上留下淡淡的咬痕，脖颈，脸颊，锁骨，侧腰，大腿根，屁股……任豪白嫩的皮肤上，多了很多红色的印记，像是属于另一个人的标记。

肖凯中健身那么长时间，八块腹肌也不是白练的，再加上酒壮人胆，任豪觉得自己要散架了。

“你好厉害啊。”

当你和你并不爱的人做爱的时候，才会回归性本身的体验。

“真的不疼么？疼的话我小心一点。”

在肖凯中那里，任豪还是那个遥不可及的男神，哪怕此时他在自己身下，曾经梦里的东西变成了现实，肖凯中还是小心翼翼地捧着他。

“没有。”任豪摇摇头：“你比他们，真的温柔多了。”

任豪忽然又想到了张颜齐，他是一个玩的很花很花的人，这么些年，任豪也只能陪着他花里胡哨地玩，有时候就容易过火。可说到底，刨去那些形式，在最重要的环节，肖凯中还是比他强不少的。

任豪胳膊勾在肖凯中脖子上，整个人被肖凯中完全抱起来操，失重感，随时要摔下去的危机感，混合着下身传来的刺激感，像是被扔进天空的风筝，扭动着，掉进深蓝色的风里。

事后，肖凯中已经深深睡去，任豪坐在镜子前，看着水银面上倒影的另一个自己，头发乱糟糟的，熬夜带来的脸油显得有些光，他轻轻捏了一下自己的脸，后庭还有些疼，这种疼，让他稍微清醒了一点。

人生总会有个阶段，你希望自己做个普通人，而当自己真的变成普通人之后，又会渴望变得不同。

任豪那时候并没有想清楚这个问题，他也没有意识到，白月光是不需要迁就的，是因为不迁就才是白月光，迁就的便是米饭粒了。

人只会喜欢得不到的东西，这点和他曾经喜不喜欢你并没有关系。

谁都一样。

“给你介绍一下，这是我们新聘请的CFO，华尔街回来的，余承恩。”

肖凯中给任豪介绍这个男生的时候，任豪还没想过后面的故事，他只是惊叹，这个带着一双灵动小鹿眼的少年，居然已经是在华尔街驰骋了五年的超级大鳄。

“你好。”余承恩的声音冷冷的。

“我感觉他不太会说话啊，你们招一个这样的人来融资是认真的么？”回家的路上，任豪问肖凯中。

“Uber的前CFO，你觉得呢？”肖凯中似乎很得意，烧钱游戏，谁的CFO厉害，谁就能走得够远。

“不帮他们上市，现在跑回中国来，你们挺有本事啊。”任豪一下子明白了这个人存在的意义。

“他是我大学室友，毕业了去的美国。”肖凯中说出了症结所在。

“那他之前怎么没回来，现在你们被滴滴打到市场份额不足10，回来压力多大啊。”听到这层关系，任豪反而是不解了。

“之前跟他有些小矛盾，现在解决了。”肖凯中的话里藏着心虚，任豪似乎注意到了，但是却没有深入的往下问。

余承恩在险资系拥有令人瞠目结舌的人脉，来公司不到一个月，就拿到了国内top2险资24亿人民币的定向增发。

滴滴最大的问题是什么，不就是一个又一个的安全问题嘛，而作为滴滴的竞品，拿到保险公司的钱，其中的意味，也就不言而喻了。

而此时，距离上轮联银领衔的46亿定向增发，还不到三个月。

原本被挤压到绝境的公司，凭借这一笔融资，凭借之后的安全与保险承诺，转型“更安全，更贴心”的专车服务，开始有了绝境重生的迹象。

而任豪和肖凯中所谓的感情也好，也在这个时候走到了结束。

王子会喜欢灰姑娘，一个是因为灰姑娘比她的姐姐们漂亮，一个是因为王子比较贱。

任豪错误的估计了肖凯中爱他的程度，不是谁都能为了爱付出一切，特别是，已经得到的，不值得一提的爱。

后来任豪意识到，余承恩开始不回来是有道理的，因为那时候的肖凯中，心理还只有那片白月光，可是后来，白月光变成了床上躺着的，唾手可得的玩物后，白月光就不值钱了，那这时候，就可以接受别人了。

这种爱情不是和外面所有关系的结束，而是开始。

再次打开门，再次熟悉的场景，在自己男人身上的那个男孩子，转过头来的时候，眼神都一模一样，带着挑衅与讽刺，彷佛在告诉你那个亘古不变的真理：

“别人的才是最好的。”

任豪又一次离开了北京，回家。

这次他没有像上次情绪波动那么大，他满脑子想的都是，这次要怎么跟母亲说。

7

好久没见刘也了，他和两年前比一点变化都没有，下巴稍微尖了一点，腰好像更细了一点，笑起来，别人看来风情万种的狐狸眼睛，还是令了解他的人毛骨悚然。

以前，任豪还在想，刘也究竟在高嘉朗的人生里，扮演着怎么样的角色，上一次，直到最后，还是没有想清楚那个问题，后来经历了一些事，多认识了一些人，虽然还是没搞懂，但是到底是能接受了，可能成长本身，就是逐渐接受身边的人奇奇怪怪的过程吧。

“也哥最近还在跳舞么？”任豪脱下外套，将衣服扔在卡座上，坐在刘也对面。

“直说吧，这次需要我们买多少。”刘也这边正在回微信，并不是很想理任豪。

股东套现要求一年，而且，伽式和前海的大幅度套现必然带来蔚蓝的崩盘，套现是个长远的活，现在，必然的增持是必不可少的。

“不，我需要你们释放套现信号。”任豪轻轻笑了一下，刘也停下了手指的动作，抬头看了一眼任豪，似乎有些不可思议。

“你想干嘛。”刘也早已意识到这个人和当年已有所不同，所以也提了不少心计上来，但是这一次，他还是没有猜透任豪的计划。

“释放信号嘛，又不是真的让你们套现。”任豪喝了一口桌子上的柠檬水，轻微的酸意有点搪牙。

“想靠这个抬市值么？”刘也问：“只是这也没法帮你们抬市值啊。”

“不不不，想抬市值是一方面，更重要的是，我希望你们能让肖凯中滚蛋。”任豪放下手里的玻璃杯子，碰在玻璃桌子上，声音清脆。

刘也神秘的笑了笑，这下，他明白了。

“要做的那么绝么？”刘也问任豪。

“你能理解我的吧，为什么我会做这一切，我相信你能理解，所以我相信你会帮我。”任豪盯着刘也的眼睛。

“你呀，就是有时候太认真了。”刘也笑着摇摇头，似乎很无奈：“我帮你就是了。”

“其实我真的不太能理解，你最不能容忍的就是背叛吧，他当年不仅背叛你，还让那个小三把你扫地出门，你受了那么大委屈，怎么还愿意跟他合作。”高嘉朗三下五除二撕掉了任豪的衣服，将他压在床上。

“这种时候，不谈论工作，好不好？”任豪轻轻捧着高嘉朗的脸，大腿夹在他的腰上：“今天也哥不来么？”

“他有事要处理，也难得只有我们俩。”高嘉朗打着马虎眼，开始舔任豪的身体。

就像是吃快要化掉的甜筒，伸出舌头，从下往上舔一下，品尝完奶油的香气，然后再舔一下。

任豪的身体依然很敏感，高嘉朗每动一下，他也会跟着颤抖一下，像是把自己收紧。

“高嘉朗，我问你一个问题，如果回到十几年前，那时候我答应你，你觉得，我们现在会在哪里？”感受着高嘉朗的手在自己身上来回揉捏，任豪突然问了一句。

“干嘛要问这个。”高嘉朗停下了手中的动作。

“没什么，就是想问问。”任豪主动往高嘉朗身上靠了靠，用自己的大腿轻轻摩擦着他的肉棒。

“大概会在哪个地方，日出而作，日落而息吧。”高嘉朗的回答并不令任豪吃惊。

高嘉朗能走到今天，有多少是靠刘也，即使他自己不说，任豪也猜的出来。

“那你愿意过那样的生活么。”任豪将高嘉朗推到床上，掰开自己的双腿，缓缓坐了上去。

没有人再回答，只有随着任豪上下动带来的喘息声。

高嘉朗双手扶着任豪的腰，像是扶着一个玩具，控制着自己的腰，猛烈的抽插着。

任豪仰着头，全身发粉，额头冒着豆大的汗珠，随着高嘉朗大喘着气，还有嘤嘤的声音。

夜风透过窗户吹进来，窗帘一摆一摆的，吹到两人身上，感觉有些凉。

“我觉得我是不愿意的。”高嘉朗坐在床边，点了一支烟。

“为什么，因为不甘心平平凡凡一辈子么，还是说，你特别享受现在的日子。”任豪趴在高嘉朗后背上，眼神迷离，高潮的乏力让他失去了支点。

“都不是。”高嘉朗吐出一个眼圈，任豪被呛得咳嗽了几声。

“无论为什么，你要记得是谁带你走到现在的，不要辜负他。”任豪终于说出了那句他想说很久的话，说给高嘉朗，也说给所有他的男人。

“毕竟我们真的下狠心的时候，还是挺可怕的。”任豪放开高嘉朗，瘫倒在床上。

月光照在他白皙的身体上，带着一种凌乱肮脏的美。

8

“您的美式咖啡。”

任豪此时彷佛丢了魂，坐在那家熟悉的星巴克里，望着窗外瓢泼的大雨，兀自出神。

他不知道为什么，在买回家的票时，还是阴差阳错的回到了上海。

咖啡的焦香味带着饼干的奶香味，熟悉的温暖。

任豪抬头，原本一直站在柜台之后的赵让，第一次走出了那里，此时就站在任豪面前。

任豪看着赵让，他此时也正看着自己。

楼道很暗，也很狭窄，离陆家嘴要坐一个半小时的地铁，这里的空气没有钱的恶臭味道，有的是贫穷特有的，那种像是霉烂的酸味。

前面的男孩子笨拙的从包里拿出钥匙，转动的时候，还能听到生锈的声音。

门轴转动还有咣当声，十几平米的小屋里，摆着各种各样的瓶子，瓶子里装着棕褐色的咖啡豆。

“之前不知道你要来，没收拾，你将就一下。”赵让匆忙的收拾着地上散落的鞋子和各种各样的瓶子，一脸的不好意思。

“没事没事，有个住的地方就好了，谢谢你收留我。”任豪拎着行李，想找个地方放，却发现怎么都找不到地方。

灯光很暗，还是那种很老式的日光灯管，一间小屋子，就只能容纳一张床，就像曾经他和张颜齐住的一样，只是这里，比他们那里要远多了。

“厕所，浴室和厨房是公共的，你饿不饿啊，我去给你做点东西。”赵让显然还是害羞，毕竟这里的一切实在是拿不出手，他有些不好意思。

“没事的，我在路上吃过了，不麻烦了。”任豪将箱子随意的靠在哪个角落，坐在床上，四周环望着。

“你很喜欢咖啡么？”

原本狭小的屋子里堆满了咖啡豆，显得更小了，倒是空气里飘着的咖啡味道，很温暖。

“是啊，闲的没事倒腾一下，我以后想做个咖啡师什么的。”提到咖啡，赵让似乎很激动：“我已经研究出了好几种配方了呢，你要不要尝尝。”

任豪看到总算有了一个能让他们不那么尴尬的话题，连忙接上了：“好啊，感觉你好像很厉害的样子。”

赵让像是第一次在喜欢的人面前表现自己，紧张地磨着咖啡豆，兑奶，兑各种香料，兑方糖，一步一步的，看起来十分熟练。

一杯拿铁很快做成了，赵让小心翼翼地将咖啡递给任豪。

“有点烫，你小心点啊。”

任豪是第一次很专注的喝咖啡，平日里，这东西更像是一种习惯，上班路上买一杯，喝几口提神，也为了让自己和周围的人看起来不那么不一样，至于味道，他真的没有太注意。

只有轻微的苦味，不会太令人反感，也不会完全没有咖啡的香味，牛奶的丝滑完全体现了，还陪着一点糖焦的甜味。

“怎么样？”赵让有些惴惴不安。

“很好喝。”任豪抬起头，笑了出来。

“那就好。”赵让松了一口气，坐在任豪旁边：“你喜欢就好。”

“为什么我喜欢就好，应该要让更多人喜欢它啊。”任豪又喝了一口。

赵让摇摇头：“现在星巴克也不允许我用自己的咖啡，想做咖啡师的话，也没有资金支持，况且，谁又能真的喝出我的咖啡的味道有什么不一样，所以，就当个兴趣吧，以后你想喝，我给你做就是了。”

任豪听到这里，一时不知道该怎么回答，因为赵让说的都是对的，人们对于咖啡，更多的是像他以前那样，品尝不出来味道，而若是真的让人喝着没有区别，又怎么能够让人接受呢？

“那你之后呢，就打算一直在星巴克做下去么？”任豪问道。

“也只能这样了，过几年攒点钱，看看能不能自己开一家，当了店长，说不定还能自己做出自己喜欢的咖啡。”赵让讲话的时候很茫然。

“你是不是觉得我，特别没出息啊。”沉默了一会，赵让问任豪：“我自己都这么觉得。”

“没有没有，我觉得很好啊。”任豪尽力安慰着赵让，哪怕他心底，确实觉得赵让所谓的计划，没有一点点的未来。

“所以，我还是配不上任先生吧。”赵让低着头，似乎有些哽咽，说出了内心里的话。

任豪听到的时候，有些吃惊，虽然那时候自己问过赵让是不是想上自己那样的话，他也知道赵让喜欢自己，但是真正听到那句话的时候，心理还是颤抖了一下。

“没有没有，你不知道，我其实，是一个很烂的人的。”任豪一只手揽着赵让：“倒是你，我比你大那么多，也不一定会得到你家里人的理解，过去很复杂，生活一团糟，没有梦想，没有未来，也没有一技之长，还喜欢瞎吃醋，和我在一起，真的会很辛苦的。”

“不会的，我真的很喜欢你。”赵让一下子激动起来：“你真的很好的，虽然可能你自己看不到，但是我每天见到你的时候，都觉得你是闪闪发光的。”

“那你能接受，我同时和三个男人有肉体关系么？”任豪听着赵让的话，苦笑了一声：“你能接受，我拿自己做筹码，跟那些人换工作，每天生活的如同街妓一样么？”

赵让听着任豪的话，一下子愣住了。

“我大学时认识我第一个男朋友，我和他生活了七年，这七年我从身体到心灵都被他玩坏了，字面意义上那个，后来我才发现他在外面还有别人，我一气之下跑了。后来我跟了一个追了我很久的高中同学，去了北京，他对我很好，但是在上了我之后，又腻了，又找了一个，我被那个男的从公司里赶出来，这才又回到上海。以前的时候，我有两个大客户，他们够养我一辈子，我是怎么跟他们建立联系的呢，用下面建立联系。同时，我还有有个同事，他也和我有过……”

任豪还在说，赵让却一把抱住了他。

“对不起，如果我早点出现的话，你会不会不再经历这些了。”

9

“肖先生，对于爆出的您是同性恋，并与前公司CFO余承恩先生有私情的我传闻，您有什么想要回应的么？”

“我离开，是因为我找到了更好的未来，是因为我对咖啡的我执念，这是我创立蔚蓝的原因，其他的不实消息，我不作回应。”肖凯中面对着无数的闪光灯，回答地十分决绝。

“那肖先生，对于蔚蓝的大股东前海基金宣布出让您的初始股权，您又怎么看待这个问题呢？”

“前海一直是我们密切的合作伙伴，这一次宣布提前出让部分股权，我们也很吃惊，我们认为，可能是前海内部出现了一定的资金运行问题，不得已出让部分我们股份，但是这也体现了，我们在资本市场的受欢迎程度。”肖凯中继续回答。

“之前有知情人士爆料，是因为前海由于您的私生活问题，并不看好蔚蓝的长远发展，对此，您怎么看待？”

“我与前海的高级合伙人高先生是高中同学，一直保持着密切的联系，他比你们更清楚我的为人，请各位不要传谣，谢谢。”肖凯中此时已经有些遭不住了，额头冒出了豆大的汗珠。

看着手机里的直播，任豪喝了一口手里的蔚蓝，拿铁的味道还是如当年一样，刚刚好。

“Mena，你先别准备IPO了，先帮我们做一轮pre-IPO吧。”任豪给Mena发去了消息：“这一次，40亿估值，出10%.”

“姐姐，你饶了我吧，你们公司出那么大的桃色新闻，还准备融资啊。”Mena回了一条。

“就是因为，出了事，所以才需要再做一轮，利用信息披露提振市场啊。”任豪回答的理所应当。

“话是这么说，但是谁给你钱呢？”Mena十分费解。

“你准备好所有的手续文件，后天我们紫檀资本见。”任豪胜券在握。

“老婆，现在怎么办？”肖凯中这时打电话过来。

“你以前做的破事现在让我给你擦屁股，想过我的感受没有？”任豪装作生气。

“那时候，你也知道的，我要把他带回国内，没办法啊。”肖凯中的语气充满委屈。

“当年被他扫地出门的是我，你当时有过一点点对我的感情么？”任豪继续质问到：“现在你想起我来了，那之后呢，上市了，你再把我踢了，再从华尔街找一个更年轻的回来。”

“咱们不是说好了open relationship么。”肖凯中咬咬牙：“当初如果你真的那么恨我，为什么还要回来找我做这个项目。”

“你觉得是为什么？”任豪感觉连眼泪都出来：“我也不是什么好人，但是我只有你了，我第一次遇到这个项目的，想到的就是你，你以为open relationship是我想的么，如果我真的那么开放，当初为什么要离开？如果不是我，你觉得他们会给你钱么？”

像是有无尽的委屈，都在这一刻爆发。

“算我求求你了，再帮我一次吧，就当帮你自己了。”肖凯中听着电话那头似乎声泪俱下的任豪，第一次觉得，自己真的很对不起他。

“我去帮你问问紫檀吧，他们或许还愿意进来，我们再做一轮，稳一稳。”任豪终于松了口。

“爱你，老婆，等到这些完了，我一定不会让你再做那些事了，我一定会好好保护你地。”肖凯中激动地眼眶也有些红了。

任豪这边挂掉了电话，脸色瞬间冷掉了。

“你不能保护我，没有人能保护我，你先想好怎么保护你自己吧。”任豪轻轻对着手机说，像是电话那头，还有一个人。

“你说的，我都差点信了。”坐在驾驶座上的夏之光说。

“本来就是真的，只是一年前我没骂出来地话，现在骂出来了而已。”任豪拿袖子擦了擦眼角。

鳄鱼是会哭的，但是鳄鱼地眼泪大部分时候都是不可信的，所有有的时候，你也不太知道他的眼泪，是故意演出来的，还是真的哭了。

“那段时间，你是怎么过来的啊，我觉得，一定很不容易，要走出阴影，还要继续回到以前的生活，面对那些你并不喜欢的人，一定很不容易吧。”夏之光问任豪。

“也没有吧，我遇到一个真的很爱我的人，有他陪着我，我其实过的挺开心的。”任豪回想起那段日子，嘴角轻轻上扬。

“那你最后不还是回来了么，可见那个人也没有很好吧，他要是真的爱你，不会让你现在出来做这些事的。”夏之光回答的也很切中要害。

任豪笑着摇摇头。

“不是的，是我自己要回来的，和他无关。”

10

“你能不能，再暴力一点。”任豪趴在赵让身上，脸色绯红，喘着气问道。

“是没有爽到么？”赵让突然惶恐了起来。

“没有，很舒服，但是，之前，从来没有人温柔过，我有点不太习惯。”任豪笑着亲了赵让一下。

“虽然我没什么经验，但是我之前在知乎上搜过，如果太用力的话，你会很疼吧。”赵让松了一口气。

“是很疼，但是他们之前都是那样做的，你这么温柔，我真的有些不太适应。”任豪轻轻地说。

“我不管，他们不爱你，我爱你，我不想让你再那么疼了，我就这样。”赵让带着他那个年纪才有地天真。

“好吧，那你自己爽不到不要怪我哦，反正我很好。”任豪笑得很开心。

原本奶白色的身体，在老旧的日光灯管下泛着粉色，赵让抱着任豪的背，坐在床上，泛黄的杯子，劣质的床单，任豪双腿盘在赵让腰上，来回抽插，带着娇喘的热气哈成白雾，亲吻的唾液有些从嘴角流出，拉出一条晶莹的丝线。

年轻人精力旺盛，任豪被赵让突然摸了屁股或者胸的时候，他也知道，又想要了。

他会想到大学刚毕业那几年，在另一个他精心打扮的出租屋里，张颜齐，似乎也是这样欲求不满，但是现在想来，那样无爱的性，或者，单方面奉献的爱，真的是带着噩梦般的无奈呢。

说到张颜齐，他现在又怎么样了，任豪并没有原谅张颜齐，但是也没以前那么恨了，也会想，现在的他，变成什么样了。

任豪没有再去找工作，他每天就守在赵让的那个小出租屋里，有时候会睡很久，不剃胡子，踢着拖鞋去跟周围的大爷大妈抢每天早上最便宜的菜，等到赵让回家，两个人一起吃饭，做爱，缩在被子里看电影，拥抱着彼此入睡……他好像真的活成了他曾经最想变成的普通人的样子。

后来任豪会经常想起那段日子，他觉得，那段日子他过的并不好，但是他很快乐，他第一次感觉到，这个世界上有人爱他，而他，终于有一个怀抱，可以供他撒娇，供他耍小脾气。

“如果有可能的话，你愿不愿意嫁给我。”那个晚上，赵让从后背抱着任豪问他。

“你在想什么，这里是中国唉。”任豪回过头，吐槽了一句。

“是真的，我想问问你，如果有可能的话，你愿不愿意。”赵让坚持不懈地问。

“让我想想，如果你求婚很浪漫的话，我可以考虑一下。”任豪语气变得很可爱。

“你等一等啊。”赵让起身，随便往光着地身体上扯了块布，在屋子角落里找了半天，拿出来一只绿色的吸管。

“干嘛？”任豪忽然有一种不好的预感。

“这个是星巴克的吸管，我以前学过，吸管可以折成戒指。”赵让说着，手里动着，折出了一枚戒指，然后单膝跪地。

“小豪，你愿意嫁给我么？”周围的一切还是像以前一样破破烂烂，此时的赵让，一脸诚恳的看着自己。

“你真的不考虑先穿件衣服吗？”任豪捂着嘴，尽量不让自己笑出来。

“无所谓啦，反正你不也没穿。”赵让已经红了脸：“真的，你愿意嫁给我么？”

“好啦，可以。”任豪眼眶湿润了：“你这个戒指我就不带了，太丑了，你知道我答应了你就行。”

“我改天一定给你换钻戒。”赵让激动地一下子跳起来了，一把抱住了任豪。

任豪觉得，自己真的好容易满足一男的，只要能给自己一个承诺，自己就会跟那个人走。

他想起来很小的时候，会经常在母亲床头柜翻，那里有一个红色的心形盒子，盒子打开，有一个金质的戒指，雕的不知道是什么花，那是母亲当年结婚的戒指，后来父亲走了之后，就再也没戴过。

他很感激，父亲的离去并没让他更害怕和另一个定终生，相反，他更期待，有一天，会有一个人，陪自己真的走到白头。

“妈，有个人跟我求婚了，我答应他了。”任豪等着赵让去洗澡的时候，给母亲打去了电话。

“真的么，太好了，什么时候带回来给妈看看啊，是不是好人啊，对你好不好啊。”母亲似乎总有无数的问题。

“他比我小六岁，虽然现在工作不太好，收入也一般，但是对我很好，我也很喜欢他，我感觉我能相信他，能跟他往下走，至于以后，再说吧。”任豪带着幸福的眼泪。

“行，你觉得行就可以，就是别再委屈了自己就好。”母亲那边似乎也在抽泣：“那他家里怎么说啊，会不会不接受你啊。”

“他父母都离开的很早，他是他姐姐养大的，他姐姐也很支持他。”任豪继续说着。

“那就好啊，那就好啊。”母亲似乎哭的更伤心了：“你们以后也不会很容易，有什么要跟妈说啊，不要委屈自己。”

“我知道了，妈。”任豪这里已经泣不成声。

一切似乎都在变好，任豪终于找到了那个人，可是如果故事发展到这里，就是童话了，不是生活，生活，靠童话没法往前走。

“喂，焉栩嘉么，我需要你投一笔钱。”

跟母亲打完电话后，任豪擦了擦眼睛，调整了一下情绪，翻了翻电话簿，给焉栩嘉打去了电话。

11

“洛洛，好久不见。”任豪热情的拥抱了何洛洛：“来给你介绍一下，这个是我们这一轮负责的FA，仲昕的Mena，然后光光你认识的。”

何洛洛穿着浅蓝色的西装，脸尚显稚嫩，看起来不过二十出头，此时正笑着看着三人。

“不是，你们不是准备直接纳斯达克么，为啥还要做一个pre-IPO啊。”何洛洛听了任豪的来意，感觉有些不解。

“前几天不是出了那么大的新闻么，做一波缓一缓。”任豪赔笑道。

“可是你既然都知道出了那么大的新闻，我还往里面投钱，不是傻嘛。”何洛洛虽然对投资了解的不多，但是基本的东西还是知道的。

“这一轮不稀释让给你们10%，4亿美元，投完紫檀，伽式，前海各15%。”任豪很快亮了自己的底牌：“且不说上市后大家一起升值，单是能让你进入董事会，和焉栩嘉一张桌子，就够你投这4亿了吧。”

何洛洛和任豪对视一眼，笑了出来。

“我零花钱没那么多。”

“那更简单了，可能需要你们自己赔一点钱，做一轮战略融资，我们把估值调到25亿，你出2.5亿，算上管理权转让，拿15%，加上你们之前的5%，占比20%。”任豪似乎早有打算。

“贱卖么？”何洛洛似乎理解了任豪的意思。

“肖凯中那原来的61，他占30，高管持股31。这一次他出清15%，那么，他将不再是蔚蓝的最大股东。”任豪说着，嘴角露出一抹坏笑：“你所代表的紫檀才是，按照焉栩嘉的习惯，他不会放着让你进董事会，现在按照25亿估值增持只赚不赔，高嘉朗也会进一步增持。”

“所以你想干什么。”何洛洛算了一算，这一趟，对任豪只有坏处没有好处。

“蔚蓝的股份跟我一毛钱关系没有，它的估值同样跟我没关系，你们觉得有关系是因为肖凯中跟我算共同持股，但实际上并不是，我希望由你们来主导之后的上市。”任豪简明扼要的说了自己的计划。

“你想让肖凯中出局。”

“蔚蓝的商业模式是已成型的，一个负面新闻缠身的CEO，只会对蔚蓝的未来产生负面影响，让他走人，你们只要找到另一个足够名气的人替代，蔚蓝的上市估值只会再一步抬高。”任豪的语气坚定有力。

“你觉得肖凯中会同意么，毕竟蔚蓝是他一路打出来的品牌。”何洛洛明白了任豪的想法，问了最后一个问题。

“他现在丑闻缠身，对他来说，他觉得有我，就能够控制伽式和前海，即使多出让一点股权，也能像董明珠阿姨一样，即使拿着不到10%的股权也能掌管格力的一切，但是他不会猜到，我已经离开他了。”任豪语气里带着轻蔑与不屑。

“手续备全了么？”何洛洛听到这里，已经没有什么要问的了，任豪的故事他多少听过一二，为了这个人，为了长远的上市利益，为了焉栩嘉，他都没有理由不投这一笔。

“大家好，我现在正站在蔚蓝咖啡发布会的现场。前几日的风波后，紫檀资本正式宣布在pre-IPO轮再进15%，受到创始人肖凯中性丑闻的影响，蔚蓝咖啡此轮估值大幅下调，较上一轮估值29亿美元更少，几乎是贱卖了这15%；同时期，伽式基金宣布收购部分高管所持的股份，以25亿美元估值设定，耗费9000万美元，收购6%；此外，原本宣布出让的前海基金也宣布增持5%，三家国内顶尖的基金，目前成为蔚蓝咖啡的三大股东，各自持股20%左右。与此同时，三家联合，要求蔚蓝更换CEO，原CEO，蔚蓝咖啡创始人肖凯中，在大量稀释股权后，大概率将被这家自己亲手创立的，近乎奇迹般的独角兽公司净身出户。”

记者滔滔不绝，被保镖掩护着钻进车里的肖凯中，如同聚光灯下的过街老鼠。

“我们投资蔚蓝，是看好中国几百亿的咖啡市场，也是看好蔚蓝整体的模式和当前已经取得的市场口碑和成就，但是这些，或许曾经与肖凯中先生有关，但是更多的，是蔚蓝所有员工共同努力的结果。”

“肖先生的确有非常成熟的管理经验，但是，一向行事张扬，之前的公司也不敌滴滴，屈居行业腰部，寻找更有水平，更符合蔚蓝未来发展的CEO，是我们几家投资人共同的愿景，再加上肖先生最近私事较多，已经对蔚蓝的口碑产生了影响，我们觉得，这时候替换CEO，是对蔚蓝的尊重，也是对肖先生自己好。”

“此轮融资偏向战略，为了便于我们资方进行更好的赋能，肖先生是低价处理掉了自己的大半部分股权，这也能体现肖先生自己的决心。”

何洛洛作为紫檀注资蔚蓝方的负责人，是这样告诉媒体的。

“为什么?”

“因为你不配，你不仅配不上我，也配不上蔚蓝。”

任豪接通了肖凯中最后一支电话，骂了一句后，挂断，拉入黑名单，删除微信好友。

风吹过任豪的头发，他戴着墨镜，站在蔚蓝的办公室里，透过15层的玻璃往下看，那辆车驶离了，肖凯中也随着这辆车，彻底滚出了任豪的生活。

12

“赵让，我答应嫁给你了，但是你知不知道，把我娶回家，需要多大的代价？”

“没事，我担着，我说到做到。”

“结婚要去美国，之前要美国户口或者加拿大户口，美国还必须是加州的，要有一栋房子，长期维持，需要一家属于你的咖啡店，最好直接买下来，不知道你怎么看孩子，但是我一定要代孕的，你我各一个，婚礼，戒指，这些都要钱，这些钱，你和我，这辈子都赚不回来了。”

“我们不能继续这样，简简单单的生活么？”

“你准备一下吧，我帮你报了几个世界咖啡师大赛，未来的两三年，可能需要你到世界各地去跑一跑。”

“你哪里来的钱？”

“我之前到底是搞金融的，存了一点买房子的钱，你省着点花，够用的。”

“那你呢，你跟我一起么？”

“不不不，我留在中国，留在上海，你不要管我，也不要回来找我，三年后，我在我们第一次见面的那家星巴克那里等你，你相信我，我会带一份丰厚的嫁妆，够你真的娶我那种。”

“你要干什么？”

“你别管，你知道，我还是爱你的就好。”

“我拒绝。”

“没有你拒绝的余地。”

“我不允许你再做那些事了，我答应过你的，你这样会显得我特别没用。”

“我答应你，我不会做你不想我做的事，至于别的，你给我的爱，对我就足够了。”

“真的不做么？”

“如果我做了你不喜欢的事，我也没脸见你不是。”

“答应我，别太委屈自己好不好。”

“不会的，你把你已经研究出来的配方给我，我是要用你做的那些咖啡，让全中国喝到你对我的爱。”

“那我怎么知道，我真的很害怕。”

“你有没有想过，你的咖啡应该叫什么名字。”

“怎么了？”

“你说，我这家公司用你这个名字，你会看到我们的新闻的，这样你也能放心对不对。”

“那就叫蔚蓝吧，logo我都花过，一朵蓝色的山茶花，就像你一样。”

“好，蔚蓝咖啡，你记住这个名字，但是我跟你说的一切，不要告诉别人。”

“好，我相信你。”

赵让知道自己拦不住任豪，他如果真的拦他，任豪才可能真的离开自己，所以他选择了接受，他也愿意相信任豪，相信他不会再像以前一样生活。

这是他们之间的信任，或者说，有那么一刻，他觉得，或许可以为了未来赌一把。

看着飞机远去，机场的大风吹着任豪的头发，一时之间，有些凌乱，他裹紧大衣，戴上墨镜，离开了。

“送走了？”焉栩嘉靠在车门上，看到回来的任豪，问了一句。

“送走了。”任豪回答的很随性，顺势钻进了车里。

焉栩嘉随后跟着坐到后座，关上了门。

“不去开车？”任豪取下墨镜，瞟了一眼旁边的焉栩嘉。

“你迟钝了不少啊。”焉栩嘉坏笑着，轻轻解开了任豪衬衫的第一颗扣子。

“你先告诉我，你帮不帮我。”任豪往旁边坐了坐。

“帮啊，为什么不帮，用做打车的逻辑做咖啡，通过门店扩张和烧钱抢快消市场，你这一年，商业思路进步了不少嘛。”焉栩嘉跟着往任豪旁边凑了凑，在他身上深深吸了一口气：“跟着在那种地方活了那么久，身上也没有穷酸气，还是很香。”

“商业模式跑的通，技术壁垒我有，你跟高嘉朗捧场，就能一路高歌往下。”任豪声音有些颤抖，不知道是不是自己害怕了，毕竟这件事有风险，万一没了底，可能这辈子就完了。

“我肯定跟，这你放心，但是我的奖励，是不是要兑现一下。”焉栩嘉又解开了任豪的第二粒扣子，手从领口伸进去，捏了一下任豪的乳头。

任豪登时便面色潮红，喘起气来。

“还好，这副身体，一点都没变。”焉栩嘉将任豪推倒在座椅上，用舌头轻轻舔着他的脸，另一只手，绕过裤边，抚摸着任豪的屁股。

任豪闭上了眼睛，尽量让自己显得放松一点，瘫倒在座椅上。

焉栩嘉的车加了香，任豪从小就不喜欢那种味道，浓的有些让人窒息，白花花的肉，在皮质的座椅上摩擦的时候，会发出并不太悦耳的声音，局促的空间，无处伸展的身体，被蹂躏却又不能发出太大的声音，在这一方小天地里，处处都让他无所适从。

焉栩嘉依然不是一个会怜香惜玉的人，他似乎热衷于那种，将人破坏后，零落散尽的美感。他喜欢看任豪被操到眼睛红了块流出眼泪，喜欢看后穴没法闭合，里面的精液一点一点流出来，喜欢从后面进来，压在任豪身上，捂住他的嘴然后像是强奸犯一样快速击打，喜欢在完事后，拍拍屁股，留任豪一个人在原地凌乱，而自己像没事人一样继续干别的事……

车辆行驶在回伽式的路上，任豪一丝不挂的躺在后排，像是无人收检的垃圾，两眼木然的盯着前方。焉栩嘉在前面悠然的开着车，唱片机里还放了The Weekend的《Earn it》。

赵让此时，坐在前往另一个国度的飞机上，透过窗户看外面的云彩，他感觉并不太好，他有些担心任豪，但他也知道，如果此时自己不干了，任豪会更生气，所以，也只能在心底，用曾经任豪给自己的那个承诺安慰自己。

男人大部分的承诺都是没法兑现的，无论这个男人是压人的，还是被压的。

13

“记者23日报，蔚蓝事件再次发酵，在创始人肖凯中被扫地出门后，三大股东，伽式，紫檀和前海在新任CEO的问题上争执不休，据说是伽式和紫檀两方就最大控股争执不休，据悉，目前蔚蓝的整体工作已经全部停摆，虽然大量的门店仍在运行，但是整体的扩张已经完全停滞了。”

“记者24日报，摩根大通，黑石集团接连下调对蔚蓝的评级，摩根大通指出蔚蓝估值虚高，已经将其估值调至20亿美元，原公司高层试图通过引入紫檀进行背书达到上市的计划恐将落空，肖凯中事件究竟会对蔚蓝造成什么样的影响，我们将会持续报道。”

“26日报，在纷纷扰扰半个月后，蔚蓝事件终于落下帷幕，前海基金宣布以30亿估值收购紫檀和高管持有的共计10%股份，耗资3亿美金，自此，前海基金以30%占股成为蔚蓝咖啡第一大股东，超过了所有的的高管持股，伽式基金，紫檀资本各占20%紧随其后，前海基金高调接手蔚蓝咖啡，其高级合伙人刘也将出任蔚蓝的新任CEO，刘先生将接任肖凯中，一边继续帮助蔚蓝进行扩张，一边帮助蔚蓝成功完成纳斯达克上市，据内部人员透露，此举大幅提振了资本市场对蔚蓝的信心，蔚蓝的上市报价有可能远高于原定的40亿美金。”

“怎么样，卖出去多少了？”任豪打通了夏之光的电话。

“按你的要求，估值50亿美元，出奇的，黑石，软银都打算要，还有很多家挤破头皮也想进来，算很成功的了。”夏之光倒没有多吃惊：“你知道刘也是什么人么，他出来做CEO，怎么可能卖不出去。”

任豪嘴角扬起微笑：“我不太清楚，但是能把高嘉朗带到现在，肯定不是什么小人物就是了。”

中国嘛，自古就是政治大于商业，前海是中国最大的国资系市场基金，刘也是什么人，用脚趾头也能猜到一二。

“讲真，你是怎么请到他出山的。”夏之光那边还是很八卦：“我以为他会一直站在高嘉朗背后的。”

“你不能理解他，但是我可以，就这样，你们这些攻呢，就是大猪蹄子。”任豪狠狠地嘲笑了一通夏之光，挂掉了电话。

自此，上市应该已经只是时间问题了，现在，任豪有另外一件事要做。

“唉，小豪你回来了啊，是回来结房租地么？”

刘姐的电视里依然有吵闹的女明星，熟悉的窄巷子，任豪在这里生活了7年，地面哪里不平，楼梯哪里会滑，哪一层楼的楼道灯不亮，他都一清二楚。

他还留着那间房子的钥匙，手里拎着火锅菜，轻轻转动门锁，房间里的味道也很熟悉。

“你回来了。”

张颜齐没有出乎意料地还在睡觉，邋遢地穿着大裤衩子，看到门口进来的任豪，转过身来说了一句，然后又翻身回去了。

任豪将手里地菜放到冰箱里，环顾四周，一切和两年前他离开的时候没什么区别，床单似乎都没换，床前的桌子上还摆着他用的剩一半的各种化妆品和香水。

任豪像以前一样，脱掉外套和裤子，穿着衬衫，内裤和袜子，躺到张颜齐身边。

他还记得张颜齐喜欢什么，也习惯了变成他喜欢的样子。

“他们没把你赶走吧。”任豪从背后抱住张颜齐。

“怎么可能，你那个大老板介绍的工作，你都走了，他们留我干什么。”张颜齐带着刚睡醒的惺忪回答道。

“那你这两年是怎么过来的。”任豪将手伸进张颜齐的裤衩里，轻轻撸着他的肉棒。

“你还记得那个小男孩吧，他叫周震南，算是个高管吧，挺有钱的，他养我呗，就跟当年你养我一样。”张颜齐回答的十分无所谓。

任豪感觉自己手上的东西逐渐变硬，于是轻轻把张颜齐翻过来，趴了上去。

“你回来干什么？”张颜齐的语气里透露着无奈：“来看看我有多一事无成么？”

“没有，只是想他了。”说完，慢慢扯下了自己的内裤，随便扯了扯领带，解开衬衫的扣子，将张颜齐的肉棒扶到小穴口，一点点吃了下去。

张颜齐以前总是说，任豪这样像是日本黄片里的男演员，带着迷离与淫乱的性感，白衬衫搭在上身，胸口却大开任人揉捏，下摆盖住半边屁股，大腿却整个露在外面，像是极力挽回自尊却又从心底里发骚的修女。

任豪一点都不喜欢这样，每次汗湿衬衫都要干洗，而干洗很贵，两个人为此吵过几次，但是每次吵到最后，都是任豪先让步，穿着衬衫和张颜齐做爱。

任豪面色潮红，浑身冒汗，任凭张颜齐在自己身体里进进出出。

“你以后还回来么？”张颜齐问正在穿衣服的任豪。

“不回来了，我为什么还要回来。”任豪回答的很干脆。

“哦，那你多多保重。”张颜齐似乎并没有要挽留的意思。

“欠的房租我帮你付了，冰箱里有火锅菜，还有一碗馄饨，你要是饿了自己热热吃吧。”

任豪说完，关上了门，然后将那把钥匙用力一扔，扔到了对面平房的房顶上。

“小豪，去上班么？”刘姐收了欠的房租，整个人对任豪的态度都变好了。

“是啊刘姐，我们晚上回来再聊。”任豪吸了一口手里的蔚蓝咖啡，离开了这个地方。

那个叫周震南的，应该不傻吧，他会怎么办呢？

算了，怎么办，是他的事了。

14

滴滴是这个样子的，利用各种新闻，让群众意识到公司的存在，然后利用大量的补贴迅速获得市场，通过烧投资人的钱，烧出市场份额，等到市场形成一定的习惯，再抽身盈利，逐渐壮大。

特别简单，资本能够打造明星，也能够打造明星企业。

蔚蓝拥有一个明星企业所有的特质，充满吸引力的“中国的星巴克”的故事，确实独到的产品，全新的互联网和数据中台打法，最重要的，他有一个明星创始人，和两家从开始就为他们背书的买方。

任豪带着这个商业计划找到肖凯中的时候，肖凯中基本上是一拍即合，答应辞职，拿着任豪的的计划做蔚蓝咖啡。

“只有一个问题，当初我那么对你，你为什么还会选我。”

“因为我只认识你，你也是我认识的人里，做运营最好的人。”

“可是融资很难，即使是我出来做，想找明星机构也不容易。”

“这个你不用管，有钱给到你。”

“那你呢，你会回到我身边么？”

“会，我陪着你，但是有个条件。”

“你说。”

“开放性关系，如果你想要钱，接受这个就行。”

“这个我没问题。”

“那我也没有问题。”

两个月后，肖凯中卖掉了自己在北京郊外的别墅，开了第一家蔚蓝咖啡店。

三个月后，伽式资本和前海基金宣布A轮注资蔚蓝咖啡，分别为其提供1亿美金，各获得10%股份，投后估值，10亿美元。

肖凯中拿着高嘉朗和焉栩嘉给的2亿美金，仅仅两个月，在中国各地开了525家蔚蓝咖啡，利用赠饮模式和铺天盖地的广告，拿到了130多万客户、300万的订单数和500万的杯量。

不到五个月，网约车出身的肖凯中，利用花不完的投资，打死了中国接近10%的私营小咖啡馆。

“本轮融资，我们将主要用于产品研发、科技创新和业务拓展。 我们有信心通过移动互联网和大数据等手段，实现产品品质、性价比和购买体验的最佳匹配。”在发布会上，肖凯中向所有媒体讲到。

“我是一个特别不喜欢喝咖啡的人，但是我第一次喝到蔚蓝咖啡师的咖啡，我被征服了，我意识到，中国人需要符合自己口味的咖啡，所以我有了一个大胆的想法，我找到他，我卖掉了我所有的资产，拼了一切做出蔚蓝。”

“我并不觉得我们当前的发展模式有问题，相反，这个模式也得到我们的两大股东，伽式和前海的认可，我们相信，中国将有一只咖啡独角兽，而蔚蓝，便是这只咖啡独角兽。”

A轮不到五个月，蔚蓝宣布完成B轮融资，再次募集两亿美元，伽式和前海继续跟投，出让10%股权，蔚蓝的估值来到20亿美元，伽式基金合伙人焉栩嘉，前海基金合伙人高嘉朗宣布进入董事会。

而此时，肖凯中已经在中国开了2000多家蔚蓝咖啡，不到年底，蔚蓝就会取代星巴克，成为中国最大的咖啡连锁店。

“随着国内经济发展和文化自信的不断增长，越来越多的年轻人开始重新选择国货，以表达自我情怀，而越来越多的国内品牌也意识到了这一点，开始从高品质、高用户体验的角度去思考，来回应社会消费的变化。我们创立的初衷，就是瞄准了国内咖啡消费价格高、购买不便的行业痛点，并希望把蔚蓝变成‘做每个人都喝得起、喝得到的好咖啡’。”

“好的咖啡，其实不贵，蔚蓝始终认为国外的街头饮品，没必要卖成中国的奢侈品，这是我的夙愿，也得到了大家的支持。”

“在销售上，蔚蓝对用户进行大规模的补贴，让价格平易近人；与此同时，我们提出了无限场景策略，借助资本的力量，在消费大数据的支持下，迅速完成了大规模的铺店，实现了泛全国化的布局；并借助旗舰店、悠享店、快取店、外卖厨房店四种店型不同类型的门店，与新零售的模式紧密结合，从店内消费到外卖，满足了用户多元化的需求。”

的确，蔚蓝的成功很假，但是焉栩嘉和高嘉朗都不傻，除了任豪之外，蔚蓝的商业模式确实吸引人，确实能让他们以一个非常快的速度赚到一大笔钱，也完成自己的目标。

成立一周年之际，紫檀资本宣布入伙，投资1.5亿美元，在B+轮进入蔚蓝，拿下5%的股份，蔚蓝成立一年，估值来到29亿美金。

“仲昕证券将联合高盛集团，共同为我们在美股上市提供咨询服务。”

拿奖拿到手软，曝光曝到手软，肖凯中没有辜负任豪，他只用了一年打造了蔚蓝的咖啡帝国；焉栩嘉和高嘉朗也没有辜负任豪，用自己杰出的品牌和背书能力，往蔚蓝的炉子里扔了一麻袋又一麻袋的钞票……

就像一场盛大的宴会，刚好有一个人，把最顶尖的运营，最好的产品，最牛逼的投资人全部联系在了一起，他们在他的身体里留下印记，而他的身体里，在精液的浇灌下，长出一朵漂亮的蓝色山茶花。

15

“你能答应我一件事么？”蔚蓝总部，刘也问坐在对面的任豪。

“你说。”任豪依然笑着，看对面的刘也。

“放过蔚蓝，放过高嘉朗和焉栩嘉。”刘也这句话，让旁观的人，有些摸不着头脑。

“你在说什么啊，蔚蓝也是我看着到今天的，我怎么会……”任豪一下子被点到了心底里的东西，连忙打着哈哈。

“我查了一下蔚蓝那空出去的4%，他的所有者，叫赵让，也是蔚蓝咖啡的技术研发者，但是他不是高管，意味着，蔚蓝上市之后，他可以直接在二级市场套现，按照现在的估值，保守套出2个亿美金。”刘也递给任豪一份资料，任豪打开，里面是赵让所有的信息和他所有的行程。

“是啊，当年肖凯中是从他这里买的技术产品，没错。”任豪丝毫不慌。

“你知道，即使蔚蓝现在已经成型，但是只要你，高嘉朗，肖凯中，焉栩嘉和何洛洛的关系被爆出来，整个蔚蓝就会顺势直接爆炸吧。”刘也的眼神多了几分复杂：“哪怕这个模式是合理的，但是这些八卦新闻，也足以将蔚蓝打垮。”

“我知道，但是我何必呢，破坏我自己的名誉，没有必要吧。”任豪喝了一口桌子上的柠檬水。

“肖凯中的事还不足以说明问题么，你想报仇，肖凯中被你弄得身败名裂，现在，你也不在乎和高嘉朗与焉栩嘉同归于尽吧。”刘也拿起任豪刚刚喝过的那杯柠檬水，也喝了一口：“只要你套现出去，接着顺势引爆蔚蓝，然后你带着钱拍拍屁股走了，他们一生都毁了。

“他背叛了我，但是你们没有，这是区别。”任豪被刘也捅破了心思，却丝毫没有紧张，仿佛一切都在掌握之中。

“说吧，你要什么。”刘也不想跟任豪废话了：“那两亿的套现我有办法处理，需要我们做什么，才能让你离开蔚蓝，并彻底闭嘴。”

“你可以代表你和高嘉朗，但是焉栩嘉跟何洛洛怎么办？”任豪继续和稀泥。

“这个问题我会处理好，不需要你操心，说吧，你想要什么？”刘也也猜到了任豪会索要的条件，回答到。

“我可以离开蔚蓝，但是我也需要彻底离开你们的生活，你们ok么？”任豪最终松口。

“可以，我巴不得你离开我们的生活。”刘也答应了：”高嘉朗和焉栩嘉那里，我去跟他们说，你对他们，说个不好听的，一个玩具，也不是那么重要。“

“另外，麻烦你动一下家里的关系，帮我处理一下我和赵让的国籍。”任豪似乎接受了自己玩具的命运，并没有辩驳什么。

“没问题，还有么？”刘也拿起笔，一一记下。

“最后，你和洛洛，来当我我的伴娘吧。”任豪笑了出来。

正在记东西的刘也，听到这里，一下子抬起头，看着眼前笑得像孩子一样的任豪，也跟着笑了出来。

“你这个人，改天去查查精神分裂吧。”

两个月后，蔚蓝成功在美股上市，开盘狂飙到27美元每股，市值涨到60亿美元。

蓝色山茶花第一次走出国门，盛放在加州的阳光之下。

开业那天，赵让走进这家自己创造的咖啡店，周围的一切，带着莫名奇妙的熟悉感。

“您的美式咖啡。”服务的中国小姐看赵让是中国人，他乡遇故人，乡音令人感动。

赵让拿着那杯带着蓝色山茶花的咖啡，环望四周，落地窗前，坐着一个熟悉的人。

阳光透过玻璃，照在他脸上，头发分开，折射着黑亮的光，那个人穿着白色的衬衫，似乎注意到了赵让的眼神，转过头来，笑了出来，黑曜石一样闪亮的眼睛，依然带着少年的光。

这一次，不在陆家嘴，他也不再是任人宰割的羔羊。

“让让，我带着我的嫁妆，提前过来嫁给你了。”


End file.
